I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for estimating channel quality indicator (CQI) in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may transmit data to a UE. Good performance may be achieved by having the UE estimate the quality of a communication channel from the base station to the UE, determining CQI based on the estimated channel quality, and sending the CQI to the base station. The CQI may indicate the estimated channel quality or a modulation and coding scheme that may be used for data transmission on the communication channel. It may be desirable to accurately estimate and report CQI so that good performance can be achieved for data transmission.